


Falling Into Place

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Poly grumps - Freeform, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Brian have a secret, and Barry wants to try something... new, but he's not sure how Brian would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

Barry took a deep breath, going over what he had been thinking about for the past few weeks. It wasn’t odd, right? Plus he was 100% sure that Brian’s been told this before. There’s no way he hasn’t. It all started when he was carpooling with Dan a few weeks ago, then he heard the familiar bass of Pony by Ginuwine.  
“Oh! I love this song!” Dan exclaimed as he turned the radio up all the way and rolled down the window, mouthing the words to the song while rolling his hips comically and singing to Barry every once in a while.  
Barry didn’t really know the words to the song but he appreciated Dan’s fondness of the song, nodding his head to the beat and tapped his hand on the edge of the car door, casually sticking his hand out of the window to feel the warm Los Angeles sun on his arm as they drove to work.  
Ever since then, the thought of riding Brian, heck, even being fucked properly set a fire under his skin. He had only given and received rushed handys and blow-jobs in the grump space bathroom, door locked in fear of someone finding out about their silent affair.  
They had been ‘together’ but not officially a thing for a few months. Barry liked the rush that Brian gave him whenever he’d send him a text or when their glances meet and they both know what each other is thinking.  
Barry was sitting next to Brian on the couch in the office, who was calmly scrolling through twitter on his phone. Suzy, Ross, Arin, Kevin and Dan had all gone out to lunch, leaving the two lovers alone.  
The air between them wasn’t exactly awkward, but Brian recognized Barry being silent as he has something he wants to say, but doesn’t have the balls to. Finally Brian broke the silence;

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing- Why do you ask?”  
“You’re quiet when you have something to say”  
“I have nothing to say I’m just- I didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m fine.”  
“Somethings on your mind, Barry. You always get quiet when you’re nervous, so what’s got you all caught up, Bar?”  
“Can I ask you something? And you don’t have to answer… if- if you don’t want to-’’  
“Just ask me, Barry, It’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Barry took a deep breath, his stomach in knots, blurting out;  
“I want to ride you.”  
Barry’s face was flushed a bright shade of pink at the thought of riding Brian, straddling him and sinking down onto him, god.  
“I thought you’d never ask, Bar.”  
Barry gulped loudly, his heart fluttering in his ears.

Brian leaned in close to his lover’s ear, his breath tickling his neck and resting his hand cupping Barry’s groin whispering sensually.

“I’d love to see you, bouncing, screaming my name, you’d look so damn pretty stuffed with my cock, won’t you. Holding you as I grind into you, slowly going in all the way then pull all the way out, hitting your sweet spot every time, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Baby boy?” He purred as he nibbled Barry’s earlobe and palmed Barry through his jeans.

“Y-Yes sir…” Barry practically moaned, his cock stiffening under Brian’s touch, slowly swiveling his hips to the same rhythm as Brian’s hand, as his eyes dropped to the floor, his face reddening and his breath hitching.

“We can’t do this here, sir.”

“What was that? Are you giving me orders?” Brian’s voice was stern and thick with authority over Barry. He pressed harder, pulling a tough yelp out of Barry’s throat and causing his hips to jerk up against his palm. Brian quickly pulled his hand away and stood up, walking away.

“W-Wait Bri-”


	2. Little Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard Brian clear his throat, getting Barry’s attention. He swiveled to face Brian, and what he saw made his mouth go dry.

“We’re back!” Cried Suzy as she carried a large bag of Chinese food, followed by Arin, Dan, Ross and Kevin.  
Brian greeted the group and continued a casual conversation with them. Barry sat there, fully erect, face still beet red, in astonishment. Brian was two totally unlike people, and fuck was he good at switching.  
“Hey Bar, you okay? You don’t look okay.” Suzy said as she sat down next to him, rubbing her best friend’s back. Barry flashed a quick smile to Suzy as he stood up and rubbed his face with his hands, sighing.  
“Y-Yeah, I’ll be right back.” He almost whined as he pulled his sweatshirt over his groin to cover his raging boner tenting his jeans. The rest of the group shrugged it off, Ross joking that he’s probably going to take a shit, except for Brian who gave him a sly smirk as he left the room.   
He rushed into the bathroom, turned on the light and fan, locking the door and bracing himself on the sink, pressing his bulge against the cold porcelain.  
“Fuck off Brian, making me hard with words an- fuck” Barry muttered as he palmed himself through his jeans, imagining him riding Brian, Brian filling him up until he’s sitting on Brian’s hips, the way Brian would dig his nails into Barry’s thighs when he’s holding onto him.  
“Ungh… Brian…” Barry moaned noiselessly, only to be interrupted by hearing footsteps, a slip of paper being slid under the thin crack under the door, then the footsteps fading away. Barry had stopped everything, hoping that they wouldn’t hear him.   
He sighed and splashed some cold water on his face then inspecting his face in the mirror.   
“Dear face, why must you blush so much?” He muttered, sighing once more before turning around and reading the little slip of paper on the ground.

“I know its hard baby boy, but do not come. Stay after tonight. –Sir”  
As he read the note, he stopped himself from letting out a whine and ignoring Brian’s instructions, but he decided that he wasn’t in the mood to be slapped so he folded up the note and stuffed it in his back pocket. His hard-on had settled to a manageable point as he adjusted himself to be… less noticeable.  
He flushed the toilet and washed his hands to make sure that his friends believed his ‘I had to go to the bathroom’ lies.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the bathroom and bee-lined to his desk. When he returned, everyone was at their desks, working or drawing as usual.  
“Have a nice shit, Barry?” Ross jokes once again, hiding his little giggle at the end of his remark.  
“It was wonderful, thank you for asking.” Barry jokes back, earning a few chuckles throughout the office.  
The rest of the day was full of editing videos, getting dome animating done and drinking countless red-bulls. Occasionally he’s glance at Brian, who seemed too busy with his work.  
After a while of fiddling with the Sonic the Black Knight episodes and tired eyes, he realized that the rest of the office was starting to wrap up. Ross was barely keeping his eyes open and Suzy was putting on her coat.  
A few conversations and the rest of the team is about to leave, and Barr’s on edge waiting so he can have his alone time with Brian.  
“You coming, B?” Arin asks as he’s packing up.  
“Nah I got another video to edit, I’ll just stay late, dude.” He lied through his teeth. He got all of the editing done today.  
“Alright, g’night, dude. You too, Brian!”  
“G’night man!” he shouted to Arin as he left.   
Brian ignored Arin, pretending to be in deep concentration in his work.   
Now it was finally just him and Brian. Barry’s stomach was twisting in all kinds of knots of anticipation. He pulled off his headphones and stretched back in his chair, letting out a deep groan.  
He heard Brian clear his throat, getting Barry’s attention. He swiveled to face Brian, and what he saw made his mouth go dry.


	3. Go slow, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’ll be okay, Baby boy. I promise.”  
> “Promise?” Barry’s eyebrows arched up with worry.  
> “I’d never hurt you, little one."

Brian was fully erect, with his cock heavy and leaking pre-cum, his blue eyes darkened with lust and motioned his finger in a ‘come here’ manner. His hand slowly pumped his cock, pivoting over the head every few strokes. Shivers ran down Barry’s spine. He got up from his chair and reluctantly waddled over to Brian, eyes fixed on his chest, the flush returning to his face.  
“Did you follow my instructions, little one?”  
Brian’s voice was quiet and deep, the same tone when he was whispering in his ears. Barry nodded enthusiastically, swallowing nervously.  
“I can’t hear a nod, sweetheart…”  
“Yes, I did, sir.”  
“Good boy.”  
Just from looking at Brian, he was half hard already. Remembering what his hands feel like, palming him through his jeans, the friction.  
“Take them off.”  
His breath hitched when he discarded of his jeans, sweatshirt and boxers in record time. The cold air from the office hit it exposed skin, making him shiver. Brian motioned his finger in the same manner.  
“I’ll go slow, kitten. If it’s too much, you remember your safe word, right?”  
“Red, sir.”  
“And what does Green mean?”  
“Keep going, sir.”  
“There’s my good boy. I need to prep you so it doesn’t burn as much. You’ve never done this before, have you?”  
Barry bit the inside of his lip and gulped nervously again. “N-No, sir.”  
He reaches over to his desk drawer and pulls out a small clear bottle of lube and a condom. He carefully unwrapped it and rolled it on, then adding a small amount of lube to his fingers. Once he’s finished, he pats his lap and Barry reluctantly straddles his legs, his cock sandwiched between both of them.  
Brian looks up at Barry, stroking his face softly.  
“It’ll be okay, Baby boy. I promise.”  
“Promise?” Barry’s eyebrows arched up with worry.  
“I’d never hurt you, little one."  
Brian pressed his lips against Barry’s, gently massaging his lower back. The kisses became passionate and before both of them abandon the plan and just start rutting against each other, Brian squirts a bead of lube on his digits, snaking his fingers to Barry’s entrance, dragging the pads of his fingers against his hole, making Barry gasp and driving his cock to twitch.  
He slowly pushed one member inside all the way to the knuckle, allowing Barry to adjust to the new sensation. Barry’s eyes were screwed shut, focusing on the pleasure.  
“That feels good, s-sir.” Barry said hiding his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. His other hand came up to pet Barry’s fluffy hair as he slowly started moving the digit in and out, fishing around for his prostate. Suddenly, he felt Barry’s muscles tighten and his breath delay. A small smirk crept its way onto Brian’s face.  
“Found it.”  
Then Brian added in another finger, slowly and carefully stretching out Barry’s hole. For Barry, he only felt a little bit of a stretch but nothing excruciating. Brian curled his fingers, aiming right for his prostate, drawing a yelp out of his core.  
‘It feels a little weird to have something literally shoved up your ass but hey, there’s a first for everything, right?’ Barry thought to himself.

“How we doing, little one?”  
“G-Green, sir.”  
“Good boy.”  
Brian sharply hooks his fingers right on Barry’s prostate, making the man writhe and groan on top of him.  
“You look so cute like this, Bar. Squirming, helpless and moaning, on the verge of cumming only on two fingers.”  
Barry’s toes curl and he becomes more vocal when Brian adds a third finger in. His hips soon begin pushing down onto Brian’s fingers.  
“B-Brian, please-”  
Brian stretches his fingers out inside of Barry, compelling the man above him to whimper as his fingers massage his prostate.  
“Such a good boy, opening up for me like that, just imagine how good my cock will feel in your ass, kitten.” Brian grunts, slowly rubbing his length up Barry’s thigh.  
“I think you’re ready.”  
Barry’s face flashed concern and worry for a millisecond. He clutched on to Brian’s shoulders for stability and comfort.  
“Hey.”  
A warm soft hand cupped Barry’s cheek, stroking his soft skin.  
“It’s going to be okay, baby. If it’s too much, just say and we’ll stop immediately. Okay?”  
“Okay, sir. Thank you.” Barry divulged quietly.  
“Anything for my baby boy.” Brain comforted as he pressed a soft kiss on Barry’s forehead.  
Brian gently lined himself up with Barry’s trembling opening.  
“You ready, baby?”  
“Y-Yes, sir.” Barry shivered.  
Brian gripped his lover’s hips and slowly lowered him onto his cock, the head barely inside, watching his face for signs of discomfort. By now, Barry’s full erect and leaking onto Brian’s shirt. “G-Gah!” Barry exclaimed when the head of Brian’s cock popped inside. Brian paused, letting him adjust to the size.  
“Are you okay, little one?”  
“Y-Yeah, it’s just… it’s so much.”  
“We’ll go slowly, okay”  
“Thank yo-..Ououuh~” Barry whined as he lowered himself down slowly, past the head, now pushing up against his prostate. His grip on Brian’s shoulders was strong enough to crush metal.  
“Deep breaths, Barry. You can do this.” Brian groaned, Barry was so god damn tight, he had to control himself and ease into this. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Barry.  
He was fully seated on Brian’s cock, his length achingly hard. He now understood what being ‘full’ felt like. He was being stretched out so much, he wondered if he’d ever be able to go to the bathroom normally after this.  
“I-It hurts, but it-it… feels so go-good.” Barry said shakily, all 9 inches of Brian was inside of him, filling him up to the brim with pleasure.  
A grin filled Brian’s smile, seeing the pure pleasure in Barry’s face.


	4. Confusion?????

Hey, the separate chapters things isn't really working out for me bc my computer is switching up the chapters so I'll just re upload the WHOLE fic in hopes that my computer is being a butt-Alan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this is kinda short but i'll have new chapters up fairly soon!! ~Alan <3


End file.
